


Fuera de este mundo

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Almas gemelas, Fluff, Fuera de este mundo es una canción de Franco de Vita, M/M, One-Shot, Post CD drama 5, Pre-SolidS, Romance, Songfic, consuelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “…Y pensé que ya no era de este mundo, tanto amor no se concibe en un segundo”
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki





	Fuera de este mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~
> 
> El pasado 10 de este mes se cumplieron 3 añitos desde que escribí y subí mi primer ShikiRikka ¡La primera historia que inauguró este tag! no saben lo feliz que he sido a lo largo de este tiempo, satisfecha con todo lo que he experimentando, y ahora no solo hay varias historias para esta parejita, sino que también ¡Son los número 1 de este portal! 
> 
> Por supuesto que debía hacer algo muuuuuy especial para conmemorar este aniversario y me fui, finalmente, por una canción bellisima que asocio muchísimo con ellos dos y su relación: Fuera de este mundo de Franco de Vita. El hecho de haber leído el contenido del CD drama 5 ayudó mucho (se los juro, jamás lo voy a superar) y conjunto a la letra de la canción (y a ciertos aspectos míos) di vida a esta historia. Esta canción es muuuy profunda, una obra maestra, y aunque no le hice justicia (sí que fue difícil) me deja feliz el hecho de al menos haberlo intentado!! 
> 
> Como ya mencioné en etiquetas, esto se ubica luego del CD drama 5 y antes de SolidS~ ese pedacito en el que su relación se desarrolló y fortaleció.
> 
> Sin más, solo les puedo decir que escuchen la canción y le presten mucha atención a la letra ¡Sientan la magia! 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten, disculpen de antemano los posibles errores y/o incoherencias.

**.**

**.**

_“¿Quién te puso en mi camino? ¿Quién te dijo que aún estaba vivo? ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea…?”_

Uno era un productor talentoso y prometedor, el otro un modelo experimentado y codiciado.

Shiki quedó cautivado desde el primer instante por el joven modelo, su desempeño era digno de admirar y alabar, y no desechó la oportunidad de acercársele cuando sus caminos casualmente se cruzaron.

Al principio Rikka se mostró un poquito tímido, extrañado por la audacia del otro muchacho que buscaba maneras de conversar con él, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que esa sensación insegura se debilitara. Shiki era de pocas palabras, bastante directo además, pero sin lugar a dudas sabía muy bien qué decir y cómo hacerlo… Era bueno para llegarle a la gente, ganarse la atención con simplemente su sencillez, o eso pensó Rikka cuando tuvo la confianza suficiente como para confesar sus anhelos y ofrecerle una genuina sonrisita.

Fue un rato breve, sencillo y significativo como su primer encuentro oficial, y aun así, sentados junto al otro, compartieron metas y sueños, ganaron confianza y determinación y un impulso que nadie más les había otorgado. Y cuando dejaron la habitación, cada uno tomando un camino distinto, lo hicieron con más que la información de contacto del otro.

Volvieron a encontrarse dos meses después. Shiki, tomando una vez más la iniciativa, contactó al modelo citándolo a compartir un café. Rikka no dudó mucho en acceder, extrañamente entusiasmado debido a la esperada aparición del compositor, y se reunieron más casuales en esa ocasión. Fue en una cafetería reconocida, larga era su trayectoria e impecable su reputación, y su café realmente te hacía sentir en casa; cómodo y relajado.

Shiki había dejado su grupo de ídolos, tomando la decisión de seguir adelante por su cuenta, y aunque Rikka ya lo sabía (era una de las grandes noticias del momento) sintió una ligera e inocente envidia ante la determinación ajena cuando este mismo se lo mencionó. Lo felicitó, era notable la satisfacción por sus acciones, y Shiki le respondió con un gesto suave... El corazón de Rikka aleteó con fuerza de repente, la sensación amarga completamente reemplazada por el calor. 

Ambos estaban sumergidos en el mismo mundo del entretenimiento, solo que en diferentes áreas, y podían comprenderse mutuamente sin muchas dificultades... Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que los llevó a congeniar satisfactoriamente. 

Ese nuevo encuentro fue muy ameno, la familiaridad entre los dos crecía a medida que su charla fluía, y se sintió bien tener con quien conversar fuera de todo el trabajo. Ambos eran respetados, un ícono en su respectiva ocupación, y por lo tanto no muchos se atrevían a acercárseles de esa manera. Sin embargo, eso cambió con la intrépida llegada del otro a sus vidas.

Y a partir de ese momento ganaron a una persona muy particular que poco a poco se convirtió en un confiable aliado.

**.**

_“Y volamos fuera de este mundo. Por un rato me sentí seguro y libre como el pensamiento como para no volver.”_

Sus respectivas agendas los mantenían excesivamente ocupados, unas veces más que otras, y por lo tanto se encontraban muy de vez en cuando.

Shiki como compositor solía perderse muchísimo en su música, a tal punto de permanecer encerrado y alejarse de la gente por largo tiempo. Rikka, por su parte, no descansaba entre trabajos debido a la gran popularidad que su imagen tenía en la actualidad, no dejándole tiempo ni siquiera para tener algo parecido a una vida social.

Sin embargo, siempre hallaban una oportunidad para al menos ponerse en contacto con el otro, ausentándose de sus agotadores deberes y conviviendo como un par de jóvenes de su edad. Podían durar meses sin saber del contrario, todo debido al trabajo y no por sus propios deseos, pero bastaba volver a verse (al menos saber del otro) para sentirse cerca.

Y hubo un día en particular que, desanimado y frustrado debido a distintas situaciones, Rikka buscó a Shiki a través de sus contactos frecuentes. No era muy usual, contadas eran las veces en la que optaba por ello, pero Rikka ya tenía la confianza suficiente como para acudir a Shiki para desahogarse ¡Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía a quién recurrir! Y eso lo consolaba bastante. Rikka era joven, aún con un largo camino que recorrer, pero ya había experimentado incontables vivencias desagradables y con ningún otro había sido capaz de abrirse de esa manera. 

-Vamos a vernos.- y fue la respuesta que Shiki le dio casi en seguida, como una casualidad tan exacta que parecía irreal, sin indagar en el asunto todavía. Rikka no se negó, ni siquiera lo pensó mucho pues en serio necesitaba despejarse. 

El otoño era fresco y agradable, estando en todo su apogeo, y el frío parecía lejano todavía. Rikka se vistió cómodo, abrigándose ligero, y se marchó a la dirección que Shiki le envió: los alrededores del edificio de la empresa donde este pertenecía. 

Cuando se encontraron Shiki lucía un poco tenso, incluso su mirar estaba bastante apagada, pero de a poco fue relajándose. Este también estaba pasándola mal, el estrés acumulado haciéndose notar, pero pasar tiempo junto a Rikka lo ayudó a dejar sus problemas de lado. Lo mismo para Rikka, pues lo que lo afligía ya no le importaba mucho en ese momento que compartían juntos. Su familiaridad era única, casi mágica, y a veces Rikka se preguntaba qué sería de él si Shiki no hubiera aparecido en su vida. 

Pasearon sin un destino fijado, dejándose llevar por su cómoda charla que poco a poco restaba pesadez a sus corazones, y sus teléfonos permanecían apagados con la clara intención de alejarse por un rato de la cruda realidad. Entonces, se toparon con un llamativo festival (aparentemente extranjero) que se llevaba a cabo en un parque rodeado de árboles casi al desnudo. Solo bastó una mirada cómplice, con la que ya podían entenderse, para adentrarse al bullicio que no molestaba en lo absoluto, después de todo no tenían nada más en mente.

Dentro los puestos ofrecían distintos servicios, entre comidas y juegos, y pasaron de largo por cada uno de ellos, no sin antes echarle un vistazo, hasta que Shiki se detuvo en uno muy particular… Un puesto de cerveza tradicional.

Ambos eran menores de edad todavía (Rikka apenas había cumplido los 19 y a Shiki le faltaba poco para los 21) pero ya habían tenido uno que otro contacto con el alcohol, ya sea un coctel suave o un champán burbujeante para brindar, en las actividades formales en las que solían participar. Y Shiki había desarrollado cierta afición por las bebidas amargas, encantado con los distintos sabores que había probado hasta entonces, y no vaciló antes de pedir un par de cervezas incapaz de desaprovechar esa oportunidad (que se le fueron vendidas sin problemas, pues Shiki fácilmente podía pasar por mayor edad de la que en realidad tenía)

Rikka aceptó la botella que se le ofrecía, aunque no muy seguro todavía, y al final se dejó llevar cuando Shiki propuso un brindis. Las botellas chocaron, provocando un sonido gustoso, y luego cada uno bebió un sorbo largo. Estaba fría y amarga, quemando el camino desde la garganta hasta la boca del estómago, pero no sabía tan mal. La verdad era que esta era la primera vez de los dos con esa bebida.

Tres botellas más tarde, acostumbrándose rápido al sabor espumante, sus consciencias ya estaban un poquito nubladas. Eran claros de donde se encontraban y con quien, principalmente de esto último, pero en ese momento todos los problemas de su alrededor parecían haberse vueltos muy insignificantes, importándoles más que nada la presencia del otro… Ahora eran libres. No era realmente un estado de embriaguez, pero nunca antes habían ido tan lejos tratándose del alcohol.

Dos horas más tardes decidieron marcharse, cuatro fueron las botellas que cada uno tomó, envueltos en charlas irrelevantes y risitas gustosas (especialmente de parte de Rikka, que cualquier cosa que Shiki dijera le hacía carcajear como si fuera un gran chiste). Los intrépidos pensarían que era muy irresponsable de su parte, no solo el beber a esa edad sino por la imagen que debían cuidar, pero su alma joven venció las barreras que otros impusieron en ellos. Además, ¿Qué mejor compañía para una experiencia tan desvergonzada como esa? 

En el camino de regreso, dejando atrás el festival, Rikka tropezó accidentalmente, entre lo distraído que estaba y el alcohol en su sistema, y se sostuvo con fuerzas del brazo de Shiki, quien no quiso dejarlo ir después. No se separaron, ligeros debido a la cálida cercanía, y del brazo transitaron por las calles concurridas. Las pocas miradas que se fijaron en ellos solo pudieron pensar en una dulce pareja que paseaba a gusto.

Al final, Rikka ganó una resaca terrible y cuando se lo contó a Shiki, en su descanso al siguiente día, este solo lo incitó a repetirlo… ¡Que aprendieran a beber juntos!

Y fue así como ambos se convirtieron en buenos con la bebida, además de grandes conocedores… Porque juntos todo era más _fascinante_. 

**.**

_“Y me dijo que también estaba solo, abrí mis brazos y así le entregué la vida”_

Rikka tenía 22 años cuando se le fue robado su primer beso.

Sí, el famoso modelo nunca antes había besado, tampoco ningún otro lo había hecho, hasta que ese hombre que seguía colándose en su corazón acabó con aquel tabú. Shiki, quien por cierto, tampoco había tenido esa intención con alguien más. En conclusión, un primer beso mutuo.

Esa noche también se habían reunido afuera, luego de varias semanas desde que supieron del contrario por última vez, ya habituados a desconectarse de esa manera de sus pesadas rutinas. Cenaron en un restaurante más informal esa vez, la comida casera estuvo muy deliciosa, y dieron un paseo en la terraza del edificio moderno después, en realidad ambos hacían más tiempo antes de su despedida...

En esa ocasión en particular el ambiente entre los dos era más... Dulce. Su confianza había crecido considerablemente, convirtiéndose en mucho más que colegas del entretenimiento y compañeros de la bebida, pero en esa noche sus corazones deseaban permanecer más cerca que nunca. Había más sonrisas, más palabras bonitas, más susurros y más contacto físico.

Entonces, conversando distraídamente sobre la falta de estrellas en el cielo, Shiki cortó con la distancia. Fue solo un roce, delicado e inexperto, que llevó un gran festejo a sus corazones ¡Finalmente había llegado el tan ansiado beso!

-Sigue tu corazón...- fue la única excusa que Shiki dio. Poético, romántico, coqueto y tímido a la vez.

Rikka se quedó sin aliento por segunda vez, más flechado que nunca, y su única reacción fue apretar con fuerza las manos de Shiki que lo sostuvieron hacía solo unos instantes. Estaban cálidas, no precisamente suaves aunque para él no había habido sensación que se le asemejara, y las cosquillas iban desde la punta de sus dedos hacia su pecho, donde su corazón alborotado continuaba golpeando sin cesar. Entonces, tal tormenta de sentimientos y sensaciones provocaron una sonrisita radiante en su rostro.

 _Ah_ , Rikka realmente estaba enamorado de ese hombre sencillo y directo.

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa... No me sorprende que seas tan popular.-

Y Shiki volvió a concentrarse en sus labios, contento por las reacciones que había provocado. Esta vez Rikka lo besó de vuelta, su sonrisa intacta, transmitiéndole mucho más que su amor correspondido, adorando mucho más las iniciativas que Shiki seguía teniendo hacia él.

**.**

_“Y nos dijimos pocas cosas, justo lo que nuestras bocas quedaban libres para hablar”_

Las reuniones se volvieron más constantes, los toques más urgentes y los besos más acalorados.

Su noviazgo era poco común debido a su estilo de vida, pero se ajustaba bastante bien a los dos; sus ocupaciones y tiempos, sus personalidades opuestas que calzaban a la perfección y sus corazones necesitados de afecto y compañía que estuvieron en silencio por tanto tiempo.

El amor fluía, sin prisa e imparable, y ambos seguían dejándose llevar por esa corriente embriagadora… Incapaces de negar cada nueva experiencia que se sumaba a sus preciadas memorias.

Y cuando el trabajo se calmó un poco, dándoles por fin un respiro, hicieron un pequeño viaje, perdiéndose por no más que un fin de semana, reservando en una posada popular cerca de las montañas frondosas a las fueras de la ciudad…

Las aguas termales eran exquisitas, lo que todo cuerpo exhausto merecía luego de tanto esfuerzo, siendo únicas en casi todo el país. La comida y la bebida, todo al mejor estilo tradicional, consentían al paladar y a cualquier tipo de estómago, desde los más exigentes hasta los sencillos. Y la fachada en general, haciendo tributo a su maravillosa cultura, les ofrecía un ambiente cómodo y acogedor… En resumen, _un escenario_ perfecto para convivir con la persona que se ama.

Era su momento, único y especial, principalmente por su mutua compañía… Y no dudaron en entregar todo su amor.

Ninguno se negó a sus ardientes deseos y siguieron las riendas de su corazón, que juntos ya latían como uno solo.

Se adoraron sin apuro, entre besos castos y caricias delicadas, ausentándose por completo del mundo entero para concentrarse únicamente en la persona preciosa que calzaba perfectamente en sus brazos. Las palabras sobraban más que nunca, pues ¿Qué podían decir en esos instantes cuando sus bocas permanecían tan ocupadas adorándose?

Fue simplemente hermoso y sencillo, dejándose llevar por sus instintos a pesar de su inexperiencia. Y completamente entregados al otro, el calor en su máximo apogeo, hubo un pensamiento mutuo cargado de determinación y sentimiento:

_“… Y pensé que ya no era de este mundo, tanto amor no se concibe en un segundo”_

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
